Why, Itachi?
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: “Foolish little brother. I did it for you. I did it to protect you, so you wouldn't become the puppet I had.” One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This idea has been bugging and bugging me. I really like the idea and I hope you like it too. I don't normally like tragedy fics but we'll see how this turns out. I wasn't really sure what Sasuke's jutsu that allowed him to put Chidori in his blade. I haven't gotten that far in the manga and I haven't watched Shippuden for a while.

**I reposted this 'cus I went and edited it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I coughed blood upon the wet ground. The red streaks were soon washed away by the falling rain… the heavens were crying for the Uchiha clan. I regretted my actions to an extent. But it was too late. I was going to die.

"Why did you do it?" I said, lifting my sword tiredly.

"Do what?" Itachi answered, wiping the blood off of his forehead.

I jumped forward with my sword. He blocked with a kunai and we were locked in combat like that for a few seconds. I pulled back, gasping for air. I could not go on much longer like this.

"_Itachi!!" I screamed._

"_Foolish little brother. Did you really think that you would have become strong enough to defeat me? You never learned…"_

"_I would never learn anything from you!!"_

_He shook his head. "I should have known you wouldn't understand my reasons."_

_I faltered for a moment. "Reasons?"_

_He looked at me with his red eyes._

_I shook off what he said and shouted: "Come now!! I will not stop until you're dead!!"_

I quickly began forming hand signs. First snake, the tiger, monkey, boar, horse, and finally tiger again.

"Fire style!! Fireball Technique!!"

Balls of flame burst from my mouth towards Itachi. He jumped to the side. Most of his chakra was gone and so he was slow. One of my fireballs grazed his shoulder, adding another deep burn to his body and another hole to his Akatuski cloak. The black cloak with red clouds.

He panted from the strength it took him to jump.

"This will end it!!" I shouted.

I furiously made hand signs then raised my sword, lightning ran through the blade.

He said something, but over the scream of my blade I couldn't understand what he said. From the movements of his lips it was probably something like "Are you sure you want to end it?"

This attack took the last of my chakra. I rushed forward with my sword towards my brother. He was making hand signs. Too late!!

"AARGH!"

I jumped into the air and brought my sword down as hard as I could. I gasped in pain as I felt a kunai in my gut. So the hand signs were fake. I brought my _katana_ down on his shoulder. He winced and gasped. I withdrew my sword from his shoulder and jumped back away from him. Clenching my teeth, I ripped his kunai out of my stomach.

The lighting flowing around my sword ceased as I had run out of chakra.

"Shall we end this little brother?" Itachi gasped.

I nodded my agreement. We ran towards each other with kunais in our hands.

"Why Itachi?" I moaned, lying on my back, watching my blood pour out on the ground.

"I already told you I don't know what you mean." he said, lying in a fetal position, clutching his stomach where my kunais protruded.

"Why did you kill our family?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he growled.

"No."

"Foolish little brother. I did it for you."

"_Father!! Mother!" I screamed, slamming the doors of their room open._

_I stopped in my tracks as I saw their dead bodies lying on the floor. I looked up and saw Itachi standing over them with blood on his hands._

"_Brother!! Brother!! Father and Mother!! Why did you do this?!"_

"_That was foolish of you little brother…"_

"_Mange Sharingan." he said. _

_It seemed like I had been transferred to another world. I could only stand in horror and watch my brother ruthlessly murder each of my family members._

"_Stop it brother!!! I'm not seeing this!! Why brother?! NOOOO!! GYAHHH!! Stop it brother!! Father and Mother!!" _

"Why?!" I part screamed part sobbed. "Why did you do it for me?! I didn't want them dead!!"

He groaned and coughed up blood.

"I didn't want you to become their prize. Their slave. I didn't want you to become what I had. A puppet to show the Uchiha power."

He stopped as a horrible cough ripped through his body and he coughed up some more blood. I had pierced one of his lungs with one of my kunais.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded, wincing as the pain flowed through me in horrible waves.

"They were going to overthrow the hokage and, and," he coughed, "place me in his stead. They were going to level Konoha. No one could stop them… except me."

It felt like my heart stopped. Was my family capable of this?!

"What about father?! And mother?! They would have never gone a long with this!!" I growled.

He groaned and clutched his stomach tighter.

"They were some of the biggest supporters. Father was obsessed with me. He claimed that Konoha had become weak in its prosperity. So he wished me to take over."

"No!! NO!! I don't believe it!!" I started to cry.

His eyes looked doleful and sad.

"Unfortunately it's the truth."

Though I didn't want to admit it, it made sense. All the secret meetings. The whispered conversations. The shouting at night. It all made sense.

Sakura

I couldn't believe that I actually had listened to Sasuke and promised that I would absolutely, no matter what, interfere with his battle. Now he was lying on the ground and speaking to Itachi. Both, nearly dead. It was all I could do not to run out there and gather them in my arms.

I had heard their entire conversation and was sobbing openly. The pain the two had gone through was unbearable.

Sasuke

I moaned as I dragged myself to Itachi's side. I slumped to the ground right next to him. I reached forward and clutched his hand and shut my eyes. It took to much energy to see.

"In truth," I said, "I hated you. I told myself I detested you. But now, that our lives are coming to an end, I, I, I realize that I, I, I never stopped loving you."

Tears were running freely down my cheeks, and if my eyes were open I would have seen the same on his face.

"I love you Itachi. I guess I'll see you in hell." I croaked.

"Goodbye, foolish little brother." he said.

Together, the two took their last breathes, holding each others hands. Now silently their lives come to an end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura

I carried the two bodies back to Konoha. I couldn't say anything for the people of Konoha, but I was going to make sure the two were buried together.

Tears ran down my cheeks and sobs racked my body as I dragged myself and them into Konoha. Almost instantaneously I was surrounded by villagers and ninja alike. They saw the two bodies and knew what had happened.

I watched the coffin containing both Itachi and Sasuke's bodies be lowered into the ground. They had a place of honor in the Hokage's graveyard. Their tombstone was a large slab of stone, explaining their tragedy. All around me the people of Konoha stood. It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. I couldn't help myself, I started to cry. My sobs echoed through the empty crowd. I sobbed for the two men I had loved most in my life. Naruto patted my head and wrapped his arm around me. He understood my pain.

"The Uchihas have not ended Sakura." he whispered in my ear, as the villagers left the graveyard.

I sniffed. "I know."

"Mommy, don't cry." my son begged. "Daddy is in a better place now. No one can hurt him where he is."

"You're right, Seiki, he probably is happy."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Let's go, Uchiha Sakura, and Uchiha Seiki, I'm taking you home." Naruto said.

_Don't worry, Sasuke, I will catch up to you, someday._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, wasn't that just sweet? It brought tears to my eyes. I hoped you liked it! Sayonara, until next time.

P.S. Which Uchiha brother do you think Seiki's daddy was?


End file.
